1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating type magnetic head to be used for a hard disk device or a photoelectro-magnetic disk device, etc.; in particular, it relates to a floating type magnetic head in which a magnetic head main body and a supporting member which supports the magnetic head main body are connected with a flexible cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 13 is a side view showing the constitution of a conventional floating type magnetic head.
A head main body 1 of the magnetic head comprises a slider 1a, a core 1b joined to the slider 1a, and a coil 2 which is wound on the core 1b, and a magnetic gap is formed at a joining portion of the slider 1a and the core 1b.
A supporting member of the head main body 1 is constituted with a flexor 3 and a load beam 4. The flexor 3 is formed with a thin flat spring, and has a joining portion 3a and a supporting portion 3b. The slider 1a of the head main body 1 is bonded on the under surface of the joining portion 3a of the flexor 3. The supporting portion 3b of the flexor 3 is fixed on the bottom surface of the load beam 4 by means of welding or the like. A spherical shaped pivot 3c is formed in unity with the joining portion 3a of the flexor 3, and the upper end of the pivot 3c makes contact with the bottom surface 4a of the load beam 4.
The base portion of the load beam 4 is supported with a flat spring, and the head main body 1 is pressed elastically onto the surface of a recording medium D by the light elastic force of the flat spring. When a recording medium D moves in the arrow direction, the head main body 1 is floated by the air stream between the slider 1a and the recording medium D. The floated posture of the head main body 1 is in a slanted state where the trailing side provided with a magnetic gap is inclined slightly downward.
In the case of a conventional floating type magnetic head, a lead wire 5 extending from the coil 2 is a copper wire being used for the coil 2, and the lead wire 5 is led to the load beam 4 in a state where it is bent in the air and inserted into a tube 6. The tube 6 is fixed on the load beam 4.
The posture of the head main body 1 in a floated state is arranged to be freely changeable in that it is supported by the apex of the pivot 3c which acts as a fulcrum; thereby the predetermined floating posture of the head main body 1 can be held along the surface of a recording medium. The device is constituted to make the influence of the lead wire 5 as little as possible for the free movement of the head main body 1 by bending the lead wire 5 into a loop between the head main body 1 and the load beam 4.
As shown in FIG. 13, in a case where the wiring between the load beam 4 and the head main body 1 is implemented with a copper lead wire 5, a plurality of copper wire elements of the lead wire 5, extending from the coil 2, have to be bundled to insert them into the tube 6; such a work is troublesome and also the automation of such a work is difficult.
In recent years, a thin film magnetic head in which thin film elements are provided in an end part of the slider 1a on the trailing side has been developed; in this case, individual elements of the lead wire 5 have to be connected to individual terminal portions of the thin film elements, and further the plurality of element wires have to be bundled to insert them into the tube 6; thus assembling work becomes further complicated.
Therefore, the use of a flexible cable for the wiring between the head main body 1 and the load beam 4 has been considered. When a flexible cable is used, the wiring work becomes simpler than that in a conventional case, and in the case of a head main body 1 having thin film elements, the land portion at the tip of the flexible cable can be directly soldered to the terminal portions of the thin film elements; thereby, the wiring process can be made very easy.
In the case of a flexible cable, however, it is inferior to a copper lead wire in terms of flexibility, so that the movement of the head main body 1 may be restricted by the flexible cable, and the degree of freedom in the movement of the head main body 1 is lowered. As a result, the floating posture of the head main body 1 becomes unstable in recording/playback operation, and the fluctuation in the floating height h of the recording/playback function portion of the head main body 1 (in FIG. 13, the magnetic gap portion, G) from the recording medium D becomes large. In the case of a track access operation of the head main body 1, the resonance amplitude in a rolling direction for a shaft 0 is made larger by the torsion resonance of the flexible cable, etc. in comparison with that in a conventional case.